russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kasama Network turns the corner, gears up for competition
February 24, 2014 The Kasama Network Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is the member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), posted profits of P15 million in the first half of the year, a turnaround from the full-year loss of P10 million incurred in 2013 with the Golden Age of Philippine Television, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its varied programs celebrates its 54th anniversary as a leader in the Philippine Communications industry. Viewed from any perspective, such increase in number indicates growth in listenership and viewership of a considerable magnitude and scale. That growth can rightfully be attributed to a work ethic guided by a fine sense for balance programming, an openness for innovative ideas, and a talent discovery and development. As home to the freshest US episodes of established TV series and MBA basketball, RPN cemented its status as the coolest and hippest free TV channel in a country that is still predominantly without cable TV service with a mixed formula of the Philippine television programs and mixed a Filipino-American programming. Filipino deserves balanced, quality programming, innovative and creative shows, and sports. RPN has 9 TV stations located in the cities, TV relay and translator stations in Iriga and 12 other population centers in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and 15 radio stations strategically spread out over the archipelago. “Providing responsible entertainment and information is part of RPN’s mission and vision, and balanced programming is necessary to achieve this mission refreshing change from the traditional,” says RPN president and CEO Robert Rivera which said fighting it on ABS-CBN and GMA. As the poineer in balanced programming, the governmwnt-owned sequestered TV and radio station RPN-9 claims to be the leader network in the country that with the reputation of offering Filipino viewers the best balanced of program that combines from the top-rating local and foreign entertainment, family friendly values, up-to-date and responsible delivery of news and information, public service and educational. We want to commend Mr. Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment to its bold steps to invest for reinvigorating the RPN-9 by producing more programs among local and foreign canned shows. If the giant TV networks ABS-CBN and GMA are the major TV networks in the country and follow him IBC and TV5, not far pursued to catch RPN-9 due to aggression that Mr. Tieng to restore the major TV network RPN-9. Just watch for the preparation of RPN 9 by Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment and participate in network war. Now just to be retrieved are many artists that they will feature many local shows begin to air. The actor big name appears as the television stations that appear. Solar Entertainment to grow viewership of The Kasama Network to led the performance of television programs. Roebrt T. Rivera, RPN president and CEO, expects more robust performance toward yearend as the unit estimates a net income at least P5 million for the third quarter alone. He attributes the years record revenues to better programming, acceptance by its target viewers and positive perception of advertisers with its niche foreign language programming draws high numbers via American TV series and programs that appeal to young, upscale and masses viewers, said RPN chairman Wilson Tieng. RPN broadcasts all English language programs through a nationwide network of VHF stations. In a survey conducted by Trends, RPN emerged as the number 3 statiion among the A-B socioeconomic group and also among the A-B-C classes in the upscale and masses age group. In terms of image among the A-B-C-D-E respondents, the station under most exciting and in the category hip and cool and the number 3 spot, next to ABS-CBN and GMA along with the number 3 runners of IBC and TV5, according to the recent survey of Kantar Media. The industry perceives RPN-9 as a trailblazing phenomenal TV station owing to its innovative concepts, flexibility, and introduction of new, high quality products both in terms of programs and advertising opportunities. The station has also improved its signal quality tremendously. It owns and operates 10 broadcasting stations throughout the Philippines and 15 radio stations. As the network who brought us such Filipino mini-series Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, classic TV shows John en Marsha, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Eat Bulaga!, Superstar, Flordeluna, Champoy, Buddy en Sol, Young Love, Sweet Love, among others. RPN aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-service. RPN's strength lies in its inventory of programs based on foreign produced primetime programming materials which was concepcualized in the 80's. The programming scheme proved to be a resounding success which later on become a major marketing play in attracting advertisers. RPN was a big player in the local broadcast industry with several shows and special coverage in its fold. It aired special coverage like the Olympics, Thrilla in Manila and the Miss Universe beauty pageant. Starting the telenovela craze of soap operas like Quinceañera, Marimar, Maria la del Barrio, La Traidora, Maria Isabel, La Viuda de Blanco, Piel, Luz Clarita, Monte Cristo, Preciosa, La Usurpadora, Siempre Te Amare, Simplemente Maria, Maria del Cielo, Sin Ti, Luz y Sombra and Serafin, and the outstanding foreign canned series like MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, The Practice, Dharma and Greg, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, among others. Due to our continuing investments in better facilities and transmission equipment, The Kasama Network now has a strong signal that is as crystal clear as anyone elses in Mega Manila. Mega Manila is not only Metro Manila but also includes the surrounding provinces such as Bulacan, Pampanga, Cavite, Rizal, Laguna and Batangas, Quiogue says. He adds that the VHF channel now has the third most extensive reach nationwide, behind ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 along with number 3 slot of IBC and TV5. Wilson Tieng's Solar Entertainment for Television is going to shoot for the third slot network through the branding campaign Kasama Ako! launched yesterday over RPN-9. This will be change and bring a fresh brand of entertainment and excitement to televiewing.RPN indeed gambled in choosing to air this telenovela bbecause it's undeniably distinct from the other networks are airing to see that RPN is willing to take a risk as great as this for the Filipino viewers in this kind of effort from TV stations to bring productions to the intelligent people that will turn them into more critical viewers. By and large, the top talents, executives and programmers of the other networks: the Kasama talents and homegrown stars such as German Moreno, Aileen Papin, Rafael Rosell, Tom Rodriguez, Angeline Quinto, Dennis Padilla, Mr. Fu, Coney Reyes, Roderick Paulate, Pat-P Daza Planas, Joel Torre, Nova Villa, comedian Bayani Agbayani, Nestor Torre, beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez, Randy Santiago, dramatic actor Albert Martinez, Marjorie Barreto, Arnell Ignacio, the Asia's queen of song Pilita Corales, Hajji Alejandro, the one and only superstar Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz III, among others. Topping the re-engineering of its programming is Arangkada Balita, the primetime Filipino newscast in the treatment of Filipino masses and Newswatch, the longest-running English newscast for upscale audience which revolutionized the TV newscast. RPN's relaunch in 2014 as the Kasama network proved to be a network in the ratings ladder and captured ranked the number 3 spot, all the top 15 slots in the ratings were the station's locally-produced programs, like Boses Tinig Pinoy, Superstar, The Million Peso Money Drop, Chibugan Na!, Jose Rizal, The Price is Right, Roderick en Nova, Mister Kemis Bayani, Oh Yes, it's Dennis!,, Jose Rival, Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang, My Family's Lover, Penpen de Sarapen and Pinapangako Mo in its presence with the introduction of innovative and creative programming in an area increase their wonderful production when foreign shows dominated continues in their primetime line up got the primetime block of Solar for RPN. at least, people would have more choices should find a programming of ABS-CBN and GMA. Music programs of MTV for 1.5 hours in the morning and midnight, Hollywood movies on weekends and the MBA basketball games every Wednesday and Friday nights and weekend afternoons for the action-packed sports programming, animated shows ane Japanese animes every morning, and foreign shows in the evening (RPN's primetime block), local shows every weekend with two Pinoy soap operas on weeknights, and TV specials and concerts to watch. Known for its signature English-language programming, mostly consisted of imported shows and Hollywood blockbuster movies from the US. Meanwhile, Solar Entertainment became a household name in the local cable front with its roster of niche specialty channels catering to the same audience as that of Channel 9. To cater to its active target audience, Pioneered in the country the now-standard practice of fast-tracking programs from the US to well within 1-2 weeks after their broadcast stateside. The network called this World-Class US Primetime. Alongside it was the introduction of an online on-demand streaming service that carries basically every show of the network Kasama on Demand TV, which was way ahead. From Monday to Saturday, ETC offers viewers the hottest and latest shows and episode’s straight from the United States. RPN directs programming toward a young, upscale and mass audience in which specifically targeted by the leading VHF channels. It is the station of choice for advertisers who want to reach affluent audiences. It broadcasts some MTV per week of airtime, airs Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) games four times a week and shows strong of top-rating foreign canned programs from the US such as popular shows bolstered RPN"s line-up of viewer favoritesin the world of entertainment with the channel’s lineup of match-airing titles like Glee, America's Next Top Model, New Girl, Community, Hell's Kitchen, American Idol, NCIS, The Walking Dead, 2 Broke Girls, The Vampire Diaries, Chicago Fire, The Neighbors, Beauty and the Beast and Survivor to satisfy the clamor for immediate airing of new seasons, these hot programs are aired on television in a way RPN can deliver revolutionary World-Class US Primetime, hooked its audience by delivering the latest seasons and brand new episodes as they are aired in the US. Fondness for gimmicks brought large gatherings and impressive participation figures, a testament to The Kasama Network's credence in assembling the youth for its on-ground events, parties, concerts and promotions. Through online social networking, RPN kept close tabs with its Kasama talents and stars, ensuring that RPN will always remain fresh, hip, mass and in-demand, a hit telenovelas Mar de Amor and Porque el Amor Manda, and Koreanovela hits He's Beautiful, Can You Hear My Heart and Dear My Sister. Quiogue believes the station will maintain its competitive edge not only over other free channels (both VHF and UHF) but also over cable channels which target the same young audiences. Advertiser wants to focus on the affluent or the youth, RPN can offer him a complete array of program options, he concludes. For more information about RPN, you may visit the official website at www.rpn9.com, /like us on Facebook account on http://www.facebook.com/rpn9 for more updates.